Mordecai's nightmare
by 866marluxia
Summary: A totally crazy, random story I wrote in the late night. WARNING: F word is used once. Also contains slight J. Bieber bashing, so J.B. fans DO NOT READ! The next, and final, chapter will arrived real soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Regular show and the characters do NOT belong to me.**

Mordecai's nightmare

By

866marluxia

It was almost too quiet. Blank, empty, vast darkness surrounding the young avian. That is until…

Mordecai started regaining consciousness as he woke up too an unfamiliar place, out in the middle of nowhere. It was an exquisite sight: lush trees, green fields, flowers blooming in the distance, the sky as clear as the sea, and the sun as bright as a burning candle. It was certainly a beautiful place indeed. The young bird then got up on his feet, brushing off the bird that covered his arms and legs.

"Hello?" he called out, but with no response in return. "Hello?" he called out again. Still no reply. "Anyone there? Rigby? Benson? Pops? Skips? Anyone?" Mordecai shouted really loud, but still, no response. Mordecai started to get a bit worried as too where he was and to where everyone else was. _What is this place _he thought to himself. He started to head towards the trees in the distance, hoping to escape the scorching heat.

Mordecai found himself a nice spot to sit and quietly think about what happened recently. _How did I end up here? I remember hearing something about some concert tickets, but that's all. And where is everyone else? Just where the hell am I_ he got up from the ground. His thoughts were rushing in and out of his head, making it difficult for him to understand what was going on.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a shine in the distance. A mere glimpse at the top of a hill. The sunlight was striking the distant figure, hitting Mordecai square in the face, causing him to close his eyes and covering his face with his arm. "Wait a second, what's that?" Mordecai said out of curiosity. The blue jay figured there was little to no use sitting around in an unfamiliar place thinking frantically than doing nothing, so he decided to head for the unknown, shimmering figure.

Mordecai was now slowly approaching the figure slowly with caution. Who knows what it was. He was just a few feet away when the glimmer started to die down into the shape of a bird. _Wait a minute. Could it be_ Mordecai thought. The figure then started to move, moving its arms back and forth.

"I've been waiting for you, Mordecai." the bird told him. _Could it really be her? _"Who are you?" Mordecai asked. The unfamiliar figure laughed. "He he he. Don't you recognize me?" Mordecai started to walk closer to the figure. It's shape was starting to resemble someone he knew very much. "I-I can't believe it." Mordecai stuttered. "Is that you, Margaret?" he asked. Then, deadly silence filled the air.

The red robin then started to chuckle. "Margaret, is it really you?" Mordecai asked her again. This only made the female bird laugh louder and harder. Mordecai was now starting to get petrified. "You're funny!" Margaret told him. "Margaret, what the hell is going on with you? Are you alright? Please, answer me!" Mordecai yelled. He then got up to a mere inches away from Margaret.

"Don't you see, Mordecai? Why you're in a different world? Why noone else is but you and me are here?" Margaret asked him. "The answer is simple: this is all a lie, including me. I'm just nothing more than a dream!" Mordecai started to panic a little. "A dream? Don't be ridiculous. How is this all a dream if I can see you broad and clear?" Mordecai grabbed Margaret's left arm. "Just tell me now, Margaret. What's going on here"? The female avian then laugh maniacally and menacingly. "Margaret?" "Silly bird. I'm not Margaret." Mordecai was a bit confused. "What do you mean" he asked as a cold feeling ran down his back.

The red bird then slowly turned around.

"I'M NOT MARGARET!" revealing her face in the form of Justin Bieber. "Heh heh heh heh." she laughed. "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Mordecai yelped out loud and fell backwards onto the ground. "Ah-ah who the hell are you?" he asked out in fright. "Isn't it obvious?" "I'm Margaret!" Don't be silly, little boy." The 'Bieber bird' slowly approached the blue jay as he slowly was crawling backwards away from it. "I know that you love me deep down." the red bird told him. "And I know that it's true." the 'Bieber bird' pounced into Mordecai, pinning him onto the ground. He was now in total shock and in fright.

"What do you want from me?" Mordecai cried out in fear. The female bird just stared into him. "Shut up and fuck me" the red robin told him. Mordecai was now struggling to get free, but it was useless. 'Margaret' had him right where she wanted him. "No, no!" Mordecai whimpered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed out loud as the 'Bieber bird's face was getting closer and closer to the blue jay's.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mordecai? Mordecai!" a figure called out to him. The bird was tossing and turning in his bed shouting incoherently.

"Mordecai, wake up." but it was no good. The avian continued spazzing out in his bed. Then all of a sudden…

!

Mordecai was immediately awoken by the sudden, frigid water that was poured on him. The young bird was soaking wet that the water started to drip from the bed and form a small puddle on the floor. The figure then placed the bucket he used on Mordecai right next to him on the bed.

"Rigby? What the H, man?" Mordecai groaned, wiping the water off his feathers. "Sorry dude, but I had to get you up out of bed somehow." Rigby told him. "C'mon man. Let's go!"

"Go? Go where?" Mordecai asked him. "Well..." Rigby thought about it. "It's our day off, man. I figured we should go out and have fun. "I don't know, dude. I mean, I think I just had the strangest dream ever." Mordecai said. "Really? What happened? Tell me." Rigby said.

"Well, it's kind of a blur but there was something about a big meadow, Margaret, and worst of all, something about a kid named Justin Bieber." Mordecai said. Rigby was staring at him confusingly. "Huh? What's a Justin Bieber?" Rigby asked. Mordecai just shrugged.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Hey guys, I need to talk to you real quick." Benson told them through the door. "Uh…uh…Come in." Rigby shouted. Benson opened the door while fixated on his watch. "Hey Mordecai, there's somewh…" He steeped into the water that Rigby used to wake Mordecai up from his nightmare. "What the heck happened here? Why is there so much water on the floor and on your bed, Mordecai?" Benson asked. Mordecai was petrified. He had no clue as to what to say or how Benson would react to what he had to say. "Uhh…uhhh…" Mordecai stuttered. "Mordecai was having another one of his 'dreams'" Rigby air quoted "if you get what I'm saying!"

Both Benson and Mordecai stared at Rigby, who was laughing at to was he just said. Mordecai gasped. "Shut up!" he punched him on his side, slightly knocking him down a bit and still laughing. Benson looked at them nonchalantly muttering under his breath. "Idiots." he mumbled to himself. "Anyways, Mordecai, there's someone on the phone for you." Benson handed the phone to him, headed for the hallway, and shut the door. _For me_ Mordecai thought. _I wonder who it is._

"Hello?" Mordecai asked.

"Mordecai, it's me"

"Margaret?"

"Yeah, Margaret."

"Hey. Uhh… what are you up to?" Rigby started to get curious.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to a concert with me later tonight."

"T-tonight?" _Could this be it _he thought. _Maybe this is my chance to finally score with Margaret?_ His blood was now racing. His heartbeat pounding like a drum. Thoughts flowing through his head.

"Yeah, what do you say? You wanna go with me?"

"Yeah. I'll totally go." Mordecai then thought about it. "Wait a second. Margaret, who exactly are we going to see?"

"Some new guy that's been popular for a while. A lot of people say he's a great performer."

"But who is he?" Mordecai asked.

"I think his name was Justin Biber or Bieber or something like that."

Meanwhile, Rigby was staring out the window to see Pops walking from the park back to the house. That is until he heard Mordecai gasp. "Hmm?" Rigby mumbled. He walked over to his friend, who was in shock.

_No! It couldn't be_ Mordecai thought about what the nightmare, and it all starting to come back and haunt him. How he tried to disguise himself as Margaret and try to have his way with him._ No. No! No! _He continued to stare off into space.

"Mordecai, are you still there?" Margaret was still on the phone. "So, do you want to go with me to the Justin Bieber concert, or not?" she asked him. He still gave no reply.

By now, even Rigby was a bit curious. "Mordecai, are you alright?" Rigby asked him. "No. No!" Mordecai kept repeating himself. "Mordecai, so are coming with me, yes or no?" Margaret asked him over the phone. "Mordecai!" Rigby shouted.

"NOOOOO!" Mordecai screamed and, without thinking, jumped straight out of the window.

"Hey what's going on? Mordecai? What happened?" Margaret kept asking. Rigby then picked up the phone. "Sorry, but we got to go." he said "Wait a sec…" she was cut off.

The bedroom door flew open. "What's going on?" Benson cried, his gumballs changing into a reddish color. "Mordecai just jumped out the window for some weird reason." Rigby told him as he and Benson made their way towards the window. They saw Mordecai on the ground surrounded by broken glass shards. Mordecai was in a lot of pain. A few cuts from the glass, some bruises, and a broken leg from what he landed on.

"Fine. I'll call an ambulance." Benson sighed as he picked up the phone off the floor, while mumbling once again under his breath. Rigby heard his friend moaning in pain from below. "Don't worry, Mordecai. Stay right there. We're getting help right now. Just whatever you do, don't move!" Rigby shouted from the second story window, but the avian wasn't able to hear him.

Meanwhile, Mordecai was starting to get up, but realized he wouldn't be able to get pretty far, seeing as one of his legs was broken. "Ahhh." Mordecai groaned. "Oh god, this hurts so bad."

Then, he happened to see Pops, who was coming out from the park and near the house. He noticed that something had happened. "What's going on?" Pops asked to himself as he saw the glass on the ground and curtains fluttering out of the window. "Isn't that Mordecai and Rigby's room window?" he said, before hearing some awful noises not to far. Pops looked around and noticed the bird on the ground holding his leg.

"Mordecai, are you alright? What's going on?

"Pops! Thanks god. I need your help! I need you to call the hospital, quick." Mordecai told him. "Luckily, I have my phone on me." Pops said while reaching for his phone.

Suddenly, there was a noise coming from the distance, coming from near the park. Pops looked up to listen. _Is that what I think it is_ Pops thought to himself. It sounded like a carnival tune. Pops then saw where it was coming from: an ice cream truck in the park.

Pops started to get excited. "Ice cream." he mumbled. "Pops?" Mordecai said. The music was now getting louder as it was making it's way near the end of the park, where the house was standing. "Ice cream." he said again. "ICE CREAM!" Pops shouted gleefully, running to the ice cream truck, and away from Mordecai. "Pops, wait. Don't just leave me here!" Mordecai cried, but it was too late. He sat there all alone and thought about it. "Can I, at least, have some ice cream too?" Mordecai yelled hoping Pops would've heard him.


End file.
